Model-view-controller (MVC) refers to an architectural pattern in software engineering. The controller obtains user input, which is provided to the model. The model performs some calculation using the input. The model may include data along with the logic used to manipulate the data. When the model has completed performing the calculation, an appropriate view is generated. The view typically corresponds to a user interface component.